


Bajoran Breasts

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien anatomy, Breast Worship, Breasts, F/M, Frottage, bajoran pseudopenis, pseudopenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Rom loves his wife's breasts





	Bajoran Breasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeltaVega](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DeltaVega).



One of Rom’s favourite things about his wife was that she was tall enough that his face was always eye level with her breasts. Given the choice between Oomox, and worshiping his beautiful wife’s breasts, Rom chose breasts every time - and for a Ferengi male, that was quite a choice. This was even better once she’d agreed to follow Ferengi tradition and remain nude in their quarters - at least when it was just the two of them. It meant his wife’s gorgeous breasts were on display for him all the time, and he adored gazing at the perky sight, the dusky nipples, the way they jiggled and swayed as Leeta moved.  

Today, for example, Leeta had greeted him excitedly at the door when he arrived home from work, and he practically fell faceforward into her waiting arms, head resting between those gorgeous breasts. He sighed at the feel of them brushing against his lobes as Leeta wrapped her arms around him, and gently rocked his head from side to side, enjoying the way his lobes felt between them. Leeta gently rubbed his back, and Rom started kissing all the gorgeous skin he could reach as Leeta sighed at the attention, backing up to lay them back on the couch as Rom continued his explorations. 

He always touched Leeta gently, reverently, as if he couldn't believe she was really there. He was always patient and never rushed anything, exploring her body like it was the first time, everytime. He was always conscious of how sharp his teeth were, sucking and licking her nipples carefully to avoid so much as accidentally scraping her delicate skin unless she asked, both hands supporting and holding up her heavy tits as he took turns lavishing attention on each nipple as Leeta moaned quietly, stroking his lobes as he continued, suckling each each nipple as the moans from his wife increased.

It wasn’t long before Leeta was erect, her pseudopenis firm against his hip. Rom had been quite surprised at this particularity of Bajoran anatomy. He often wondered if Quark knew, and if that was why he often looked at him funny when he went on about Leeta. After a while he found that he actually quite liked it, Leeta had shown him quite often how fun it was to take turns.

Like today - Rom could feel Leeta’s hands on his shoulders, ever so gently pressing him down until he was kneeling on the couch in front of her spread legs. He was careful of his teeth here as well - always so careful. Ferengi women had much tougher skin all over, and he knew Leeta would not appreciate a stray tooth on her her delicate folks. He started sucking on her psudopenis, bobbing his head gently as she sighed and moaned. Once she was fully erect, he moved lower, licking her dripping pussy and fingering her gently, until she sweetly begs to be fucked.

Rom obliges his wife quickly undressing and kneeling between her legs to slide his bulbus, lobed Ferengi cock inside her as Leeta’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. Here, finally, Rom didn’t have to worry about being gentle, at least as long as he wasn’t biting, and could fuck his wife to his preference, hard and fast, until he inevitably comes with a high keening, filling her with his seed. Still erect, he slides out of Leeta, sliding his come covered cock along her cunt, until he’s rubbing along her pseudopenis, a delicious friction sending her into paroxysms of pleasure as she bucks her hips up against his, her hands reaching down to stroke his lobes as he falls forward in his thrusting, resting between her breasts again, hands and lips full of them as Leeta whimpers, coming hard against him with a flick of his hips.

At moments like this, resting between his wife’s breasts as they catch their breath together, Rom feels like a very lucky Ferengi. He doesn’t have profits, or the lobes for business, or the respect of his brother, but he’s got a beautiful, loving wife and what more could a man ask for?

\---

FIN


End file.
